Ce qui se passe à Neptune reste à Neptune
by GredW
Summary: Série de drabbles/ficlets. Il y en quatre pour l'instant : un LoVe, un yuri VeronicaMac, un gen avec Logan et un presque yaoi Logan/Dick. Les thèmes sont presque tous piqués à la communauté lj frenchdrabble.
1. Perdu !

Voici une nouvelle série de petits drabbles/ficlets mais, cette fois-ci, pour la série "Veronica Mars". Pour l'instant, il n'y a que quatre petits textes : des slashs (yaoi et yuri), un gen et un het.

* * *

**Titre :** Perdu !  
**Pairing :** LoVe  
**Rating :** G**  
Disclaimer :** Si je laisse Veronica à Rob Thomas, vous croyez qu'il me donnerait Logan ?  
**Ndla **: Ecrit pour la nuit des drabbles, l'année dernière, pour la communauté LJ frenchdrabble sur le thème "Interrogatoire". Bizarrement, j'ai trouvé que ça se prêtait bien à du LoVe.

* * *

Veronica boudait, les bras croisés, enfoncée dans le fauteuil. Logan soupira, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. La grande Veronica Mars, le deuxième meilleur détective de Venus, après son père bien entendu, ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse ce qu'elle adorait pourtant imposer aux autres. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, l'agacement l'emportant sur l'amusement. Il alla jusqu'au mini-bar de sa suite et sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il était encore trop tôt pour se mettre à boire une boisson plus corsée. Et puis, il avait vite appris qu'il fallait garder tous ses esprits lors d'une dispute avec Mars.

La jeune fille ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle ne disait rien, enfermée dans un mutisme coléreux. L'envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer remua en lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il savait à quel point Veronica pouvait pousser les gens à bout.

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire où tu étais hier soir, alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes », finit-il par dire, las.

Leur relation ne faisait qu'empirer. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec sa petite amie. L'interrogatoire serré, qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'elle était arrivée, n'avait rien donné, il préférait abandonner. Il ne ferait peut-être pas un bon enquêteur mais, au moins, il garderait tout son calme.

La lassitude et le calme froid dans sa voix alertèrent la jeune femme. Elle l'observa, soudain inquiète, réalisant finalement qu'elle pouvait être en train de perdre le jeu, même si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle se leva et se serra contre son petit ami qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour répondre au câlin.

« Logan, aie confiance en moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, dans cette position. Ce fut lui qui capitula, entourant la blonde de ses bras, la capturant dans son étreinte, essayant vainement de la retenir contre lui.

Il savait qu'il avait échoué. Comme toujours, elle le menait par le bout du nez.

Mais, au bout du compte, ils seraient tous les deux perdants.


	2. Doutes

**Titre **: Doutes  
**Pairing** : Veronica/Mac  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Pazàmouah  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le femslash day en juillet dernier, pour la com' LJ frenchdrabble. C'est une tentative de yuri entre Veronica et Mac mais il ne me satisfait pas. J'espère faire mieux une prochaine fois. ^^'

* * *

Mac traça le contour du visage de Veronica. La blonde n'ouvrit pas les yeux laissant les doigts voyager sur sa peau. L'informaticienne fronça les sourcils, préoccupée. Parfois, elle se demandait si Veronica pensait encore beaucoup à Lilly. Peut-être que si elle était encore vivante…

La châtaine se redressa sur le sable et posa son menton sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Elle se sentait si peu sûre d'elle. Elle n'était que Cindy Mackenzie, une geek sans vraie vie sociale, une lycéenne parmi tant d'autres. Veronica lui paraissait plus réfléchie, plus mature qu'elle ne le serait jamais, elle, la petite adolescente qui ne mûrirait jamais ! Elle soupira, complètement découragée.

Les bras de la blonde vinrent l'entourer, elle sentit une drôle de chaleur l'envahir tout de suite. Elle se laissa bercer par les bruits du cœur de Veronica et des vagues, qui se mêlaient dans un concert étrange. Elle sourit puis rit quand elle entendit l'autre jeune fille ronronner.

Mac brisa l'étreinte pour se placer face à sa petite amie. La détective s'inclina vers elle et l'embrassa, laissant les doutes de l'informaticienne quitter la plage pour le grand large.

Lilly était morte. Mais elle était là, maintenant. Et elle ne comptait pas grandir loin de Veronica.


	3. De la corde et du papier

**Titre **: De la corde et du papier  
**Personnage : **Logan Echolls  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Logan m'appartient, c'est bien connu.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour un atelier du forum, la Lanterne Fringante, sur le thème "De la corde et du papier"

* * *

De la terrasse de sa chambre, il voyait Neptune se dresser. Neptune la fière, avec ses gratte-ciel et ses maisons luxueuses.

Logan, affalé dans un fauteuil en rondin, porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche. Une grande gorgée de vodka glissa le long de sa gorge. Des papiers jonchaient le sol, déchirés, froissés. Ils le narguaient. Son père avait été libéré. Le monstre qui avait tué la fille qu'il aimait se trouvait maintenant dans le même hôtel que lui, à se prélasser, jouissant d'une liberté qu'il n'aurait plus jamais dû connaître. Logan rit devant l'absurdité de la situation…

S'il n'avait pas brûlé les vidéos de Lilly et de son père, peut-être…

Il se leva de rage et posa ses mains à plat sur la rambarde, regardant au loin des petits points lumineux circulant dans les rues. Il prit encore une fois sa bouteille et voulut boire. Vide. Il fixa le fond de la bouteille transparente.

Il rit de nouveau.

D'une main, il plaça la bouteille au-dessus du vide, la balançant légèrement de gauche à droite. Tandis qu'il la fixait, il lui venait en tête l'image d'un condamné, d'un pendu au bout d'une corde qui laissait échapper des derniers soubresauts de vie avant sa fin. Alors, il commença à retirer un doigt, puis deux, puis trois… Au quatrième, il sentit la bouteille s'échapper et se précipiter vers le sol. Vers sa fin.

Logan leva les yeux vers cette ville, fière et riche. À quelques étages sous lui, cette même ville abritait un assassin, un tyran, l'homme qui le martyrisait depuis sa petite enfance.

Logan rit, son visage recouvert de larmes.


	4. Le premier d'une longue série

**Titre :** Le premier d'une longue série  
**Pairing :** Logan/Dick (pas explicite)  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** J'ai adopté Dick aussi mais, chut, faut pas que leurs réels propriétaires ne le sachent...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge, sur frenchdrabble, sur le thème "Premier Noël Ensemble".

* * *

C'était le premier Noël que Logan passait seul. L'année dernière, il avait été avec Veronica et son père. Cette année, cependant, elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il n'avait plus de parents, sa sœur était quelque part à Los Angeles, ses amis fêtaient Noël dans leurs luxueuses maisons lors de réceptions guindées qu'ils quitteraient bien vite, pour enchaîner les clubs et les boîtes, pour boire et se droguer. Vive l'esprit de Noël ! Le lendemain, ils se recomposeraient, tant bien que mal, affichant un air paisible et innocent pour recevoir le superbe cadeau des grands-parents spécialement revenus de Floride pour l'occasion. Logan rit en l'imaginant. Il secoua la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière.

Il avait eu plusieurs propositions, de familles aisées, ravies à l'idée d'avoir le riche fils Echolls animant la soirée, de filles voulant partager sa solitude dans sa grande chambre, acceptant volontiers de jouer à la Mère Noël sexy pour lui, de soi-disant copains prêts à faire la fête avec lui dans sa suite ou ailleurs, tant que c'était lui qui payait.

Il avait préféré être seul. Il fallait de toute manière qu'il s'y habitue. Il était seul tout le temps. Durant les grandes fêtes familiales, il était logique qu'il le soit encore plus.

D'ailleurs, il avait partagé sa théorie avec Dick. Après tout, il n'y avait bien qu'un Casablancas pour comprendre un Echolls. Lui-même allait être seul : papa en prison, plus de maman, Kendall enterrée quelque part dans le désert et Cassidy…

Pourtant, Dick avait ri de son envie. Lui se souciait peu de la signification de Noël. Il avait toujours trouvé, comme les autres "9-3", qu'il n'y avait bien que leurs parents, et peut-être Duncan Kane, pour croire encore à l'hypocrisie de la tradition… Il avait donc accepté l'invitation d'une fille quelconque à faire la fête dans un club, avec des amis, loin des mondanités traditionnelles.

Logan se trouvait donc seul, sur la terrasse de sa suite, attendant le repas qu'il avait commandé. Du foie gras, du saumon fumé, de la dinde, des pommes de terre au four, de la bûche et beaucoup, beaucoup de champagne. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait oublier. Il devait oublier. Les grandes fêtes à la maison, cette maison qui avait brûlé. Le monde qui s'y pressait, les belles robes, les smokings, les chorales sous la fausse neige, sa mère souriante, sa mère qui avait tout organisé et qui se comportait en parfaite hôtesse de maison, la plus parfaite des femmes, celle que tous les hommes aimeraient avoir pour épouse… Tous les hommes, sauf son père. Son père qui, pendant que sa mère s'occupait de leurs invités, allait s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres… avec… Lilly…

Il se leva, furieux. Contre son père. Contre sa mère. Contre Lilly… contre lui… Il ne devait plus y penser, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, il devait avancer.

Plusieurs coups portés à sa porte vinrent le distraire de sa peine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, heureux à l'idée de manger. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait faim.

Cependant, derrière le battant, il n'y avait pas que le chariot sur lequel trônait son dîner. Le serveur était plus que spécial. Logan observa le blond entrer dans la suite et faire rouler le chariot jusqu'au milieu du salon. Sans un mot, celui-ci finit de dresser la table, déjà préparée un peu plus tôt par une femme de ménage. Il ajouta une assiette, des couverts et un verre supplémentaires. D'un geste maladroit de majordome, il posa la nourriture au centre de la table, puis, une serviette posée sur le bras, il s'inclina vers Logan qui était très amusé par l'air faussement sérieux de son ami.

« Le dîner est servi, monsieur ! »

Le jeune Echolls rit.

« - Je croyais que le repas de Noël te gonflait ? Que tu préférais passer la soirée avec une jeune écervelée plutôt bien faite de sa personne… »

Dick haussa les épaules.

« - Je t'ai imaginé, isolé dans ta tour d'ivoire, en train de te morfondre sur ton énième séparation avec Miss l'emmerdeuse Mars… Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à te laisser seul. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de te faire sortir de cette… tombe pour t'emmener avec moi ! Tu vas voir les petits lots qui nous attendent… Elles te feront toutes oublier la plate Veronica. »

Logan rit de nouveau. L'affection de Dick pour la blonde changeait selon qu'elle et son ami soient ensemble ou pas. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à table. Le châtain les servit en champagne et, yeux dans les yeux comme le voulait la coutume, ils trinquèrent à leur santé.

Le temps d'une soirée, ils oublièrent le reste du monde. Ils n'existaient plus qu'eux, rien qu'eux dans cette chambre. Plus tard, le blond oublia aussi qu'ils devaient quitter la suite. Ils jouèrent à différents jeux vidéo puis, au petit matin, échangèrent des cadeaux. Ils avaient pourtant affirmé qu'ils ne se feraient pas de présents l'un à l'autre…

Logan se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, assis près de son meilleur ami, sur sa terrasse, une bouteille de champagne chacun installée sur leurs genoux.

C'était leur premier Noël ensemble. Le premier, il espérait, d'une longue série…


End file.
